In the field of packet oriented communication devices, what is lacking is the convenience for end users. Unlike in traditional telephone communication where the user simply lifts a hand receiver, packet oriented communication offers a variety of devices with which to access the packet network and to communicate with other users. Problematically, this is inconvenient for the end user, who must decide which communication form to use when initiating a call.